Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is the fifth novel in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It was written by author Rita Christensen and released on June 28, 2003.3 This book has only few romance as well have dancing scenes in the book. Turbo of Catland has be the biggest action adventure of the books. The books starts about Danny's lift is about to change forever. It is the first appearance of Catwoman's daughter and husband, Catgirl and Catman. A sequel Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was left that was released on June 25, 2005.3 Plot The main creature named, Blaze was seemed to be attack by Belle's S.W.A.T. as they have returned. Catwoman also returned and Belle returned after escaped from jail. Blaze tries to save himself, but travels straight to earth. They were both off to rule over the world. Stephanie Slaven and Hunter Suggs along with Alice to the field trip to museum. Naudia has returned after her retirement for 4 years wears the ring. It starts that they was a crash for Catwoman and Belle in the ship destroy the roof of wrestling. Danny and Rebecca were really busy, they starts dating alone. They first starts where they take place by carnival in King's Island, the two takes place traveling on the tower, as the fireworks goes on, Danny gave Rebecca a forever ring, making as Rebecca's favorite best give she every wanted, Danny asks Rebecca to marry her. Rebecca became proud and she says yes she can marry him. Later, both of them early shares their kiss together. Back at the Base, Danny and Rebecca tells their friends to get married. Later they were invited to Hip-Hop Dance. Naudia returns after 4 years of her retirement with the ring on her finger, as she gave it to Danny. Catwoman plans to head to her home and creates from her husband by the attack of the cats from Catland. She used them for her Honeymoon after she would rule the world becoming a queen and husband becoming king as a first ruler with the help of her daughter, Catgirl wanting to find a boyfriend, till she wants Danny, than to Jane Hoop Elementary, after tricking him to marry Catwoman, once Catgirl gave the Jane Hoop gang a chance to marry her or not, going to kill Alec and Rebecca as well they and Alice were kidnapped, Danny after attack Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille, defeated them Danny was too strong for them. Alice starts to help provided to be rescuing Danny, when Alec would start letting her start rescuing, because would be dangerous providing to help to do things, when they are older, Rebecca would starts letting her to join. Once Alec starts not letting Alice, calls her annoying and embarrassing, hurting her feelings, Rebecca wasn't impress, Rebecca help her decided to join with her and Alec, ordering him to gave her new superpowers. Later, Rebecca, Alec and Alice enters into Catwoman's sub, Catsub. One Day later, Danny and gang were headed at the base after taking their rest, Rebecca wakes up early and had vision that she wondered that she Belle has been escape from jail taking over the world. Blaze entered to earth as for landed on the island alone with animals to be save their. Danny's life will be changed, forever. Later, the Base is attacked by Catwoman's robots fills with torches as the "angry mob", burns down the Base, as it was destroyed. Letting the Base catch a fire, the gang escapes from it and Rebecca has broke up the relationship and marriage. Catgirl begin romance with Danny, taking him away from his friends. Danny and Stephanie entered to the island to get the creature from island. Stephanie fells in a long fall in the ocean hurts her leg however Blaze starts to heal on it and gets weak of the sun light. Rebecca and Alec and Alice have been kidnapped from Belle and Catwoman heading to the island of Catland on her mission meeting with her feature marriage of Catgirl to kill Danny as a trick. The spell starts to make Rebecca and Alec turns evil from Catman's clock watcher turns Alice into stature. Blaze turns them back to normal as for Cory, Jaquille, Naudia, Stephanie, Robert and Hunter slaves with Rebecca and Alec as they all escape to fight with Catman's giant monster using Danny's giant robot as defeat Catman robot. Catman went to jail as for Catwoman was heartbroken that she do not completed her honeymoon and ran. The gang starts to end up in the wrestling match they won the battle. By the battle, reaches back in Cincinnati, Ohio, as a full heroes and villains appears. Danny, Alec and Rebecca transform to "powerful heroes", to defeat Catman's monster. After the battle, Catwoman and friends were sent to jail, Catgirl was disappointed, wanting to kill the leader. At the end of the book, Danny and his friends were invited back in hip-hop-party. Development Sequel and Prequel Christensen has so far made the fifth book of the series, really into a good time she's enjoying making these story books. The first book of the series is Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, which was released in 1991. Christensen continues on making more books of Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball and Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, in 1993, 1997 and 2001. After she finishes Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, the sixth and final book Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was released on June 25, 2005. Christensen's spin-off book is Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes, which she has set for publishing on October 17, 2009. The pages are 102 pages long and the story is going to be about the Jane Hoop Elementary's children as superheroes just as before the grow up and start facing off with their villain, the very new villain into the fantasy world. Release Christensen released the novel in the United States and United Kingdom of June 28, 2003. It sold into the first 24 hours into millions of copies. Christensen praised on the book just while selling "sell them through the day and night" seems to be like it's taking forever". She also after the book selling them said of the book for "this fifth one is little bit more scarier than the last one, more action, seriously even romantic, and lot of drama into the book makes the best". Film adaptation :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film) The film adaptation based onto the book was released on July 8, 2009.3 The runtime is 138 minutes long, making it the longest ''Hoop film into the series. It is the fourth film for a IMAX 3D release. It made up the third biggest openig Wednesday of all-time, grossing $57.4 million. Editions Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-8108-8 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-7475-8468-0 Paperback 3 *ISBN 0-7475-8110-X Hardcover (adult edition) 3 *ISBN 0-7475-8466-4 Paperback (adult edition) 3 Scholastic (United States, etc.) *ISBN 0-439-78454-9 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-439-78596-0 Paperback 3 *ISBN 0-439-79132-4 Deluxe Edition 3 Raincoast (Canada, etc.) *ISBN 1-55192-756-X Hardcover 3 *ISBN 1-55192-760-8 Hardcover (adult edition) (Different cover and binding, same text) 3 *ISBN 0-7475-8152-5 Hardcover (large print edition) 3 References #^ "Harry Potter Books". MuggleNet.com. 1999-2009. Retrieved on 2009-05-29. #^ "Harry Potter Books". MuggleNet.com. 1999-2009. Retrieved on 2009-05-29. #^ Elisco, Lester (2000-2009). "The Phenomenon of Harry Potter". TomFolio.com. Retrieved on 22 January 2009. #^ Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia". School Libraries Worldwide (International Association of School Librarianship) 9 (1): 78-91. Retrieved on 14 May 2009. #^ a b "A Potter timeline for muggles". Toronto Star. 14 July 2007. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ a b "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "Speed-reading after lights out". Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Book Review". Wolfpack Productions. 2003. Retrieved on 2009-06-11. #^ "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC. 1 February 2007. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC. 23 July 2007. Retrieved on 20 August 2008. #^ "Bets reopen on Dumbledore death" from the BBC #^ "The Harry Potter Injunction" by Michael Geist #^ "Don't Buy Harry Potter Books" by Richard Stallman #^ "Much Ado As Harry Potter Hits the Shelves" by The Globe and Mail #^ http://www.raincoast.com/harrypotter/injunction-commentary.html Raincoast.com Retrieved on 04-24-07 #^ "Coming Sooner: Harry Potter Changes Release Date". TVGuide.com. Retrieved on 2009-04-15. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". IMDb. #^ "Half-Blood Prince Runtime confirmed by several sources" #^ Flood, Alison (2008-06-17). "Potter tops 400 million sales". theBookseller.com. The Bookseller. Retrieved on 2008-09-12. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Scottish-Gaelic Edition: J. K. Rowling: Amazon.co.uk: Books". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved on 2008-12-12. #^ "Differences between US and UK editions". Retrieved on 2007-05-08. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' book website *''Jane Hoop Elementary'' official website